


Damn Radio

by screaming_underneath



Series: 'bout grumpy hunters & King of Hell [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_underneath/pseuds/screaming_underneath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Spegni quella radio, Crowley! Non ne posso più di ascoltare i Queen!» ringhia a più riprese, quando, magari nel bel mezzo di un riposino dopo le consuete settantacinque ore di fila senza chiudere occhio, parte per l'ennesima volta Bohemian Rhapsody, e la voce del demone che vi canta sopra ― stonando in modo del tutto voluto ― lo sveglia di soprassalto.<br/>«Non credo proprio, Robert. Da Sioux Falls non capto altro che quella robaccia rumorosa che tu ti ostini a chiamare “hard rock”» fischietta lui dalla doccia ― la sua preziosa doccia spaziale ― prima di alzare ancora un po' il volume sul ritornello, in onore del quarto round giornaliero sotto un getto di acqua (rigorosamente calda, eh) di cui il suo corpo ospite non ha alcun bisogno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Radio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apollo41](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/gifts).



**DAMN RADIO**

 

 

È arrivato alla conclusione che lo faccia giusto per capriccio. Come i bambini.   
  
Tre docce in un giorno non sono _reali_.  
A parte la quantità ignobile di acqua gettata al vento ― Sua Maestà non è tipo dai comuni dieci minuti, no, il getto contiguo deve durare almeno tre quarti d'ora per volta ― e la promessa che non appena arriverà la bolletta la spedirà direttamente all'Inferno (in tutti i sensi), non ne vede il senso.  
Neanche come essere umano.   
«Persino io non mi lavo tre volte al giorno» ha provato ad obbiettare ripetutamente, ottenendo come risposta sempre e solo un grugnito ― “Ma questo era già saputo ai più, Robert.” ― maledettamente condiscendente, da sopra il volume assurdamente alto della radio.  
Sì, perché è quello, poi, che lo manda fuori di testa.  
Non solo ha fatto una scenata per la storia dell'acqua santa nelle tubature di casa, facendocelo passare pure per un paranoico bastardo. Non solo ha dovuto rinunciare a quello che lui vedeva come un piccolo, innocuo (ai più) metodo precauzionale del tutto legittimo per un cacciatore, solo per fargli un piacere.  
No. Crowley-figliodiunastrega-Re-Del-Dannatissimo-Inferno ha semplicemente deciso di fargli scontare un mezzo minuto di strapazzamenti demoniaci svuotandogli le cisterne di casa ogni santo giorno, fracassandogli le orecchie con quella musica per ore ed ore.  
«Spegni quella radio, Crowley! Non ne posso più di ascoltare i Queen!» ringhia a più riprese, quando, magari nel bel mezzo di un riposino dopo le consuete settantacinque ore di fila senza chiudere occhio, parte per l'ennesima volta Bohemian Rhapsody, e la voce del demone che vi canta sopra ― stonando in modo del tutto voluto ― lo sveglia di soprassalto.  
«Non credo proprio, Robert. Da Sioux Falls non capto altro che quella robaccia rumorosa che tu ti ostini a chiamare _hard rock_ » fischietta lui dalla doccia ― la sua preziosa doccia spaziale ― prima di alzare ancora un po' il volume sul ritornello, in onore del quarto round giornaliero sotto un getto di acqua (rigorosamente calda, eh) di cui il suo corpo ospite non ha alcun bisogno.  
  
E Bobby (non lo ammetterebbe mai davanti al diretto interessato, ma tant'è) quasi rimpiange di non avere più quel CD di _Suoni della Natura_ che Sam gli aveva regalato tempo fa, quello accompagnato da un amorevole bigliettino che suggeriva di provarlo come metodo distensivo sui nervi sotto la doccia.   
Davvero un peccato non ricordarsi dove lo avesse posato.   
Chissà che faccia avrebbe fatto Crowley se al posto di Freddie Mercury si fosse ritrovato ad ascoltare lo sciabordio delle onde del mare (ore di registrazione consecutiva numero: sei)...  
Forse la stessa che avrebbe fatto Bobby se avesse scoperto che gli altoparlanti dell'Inferno stanno ormai riproducendo in modalità continua proprio quei trecentosessanta minuti di marea, per la delizia delle povere anime in attesa nella coda infinita ideata dal Re.

**Author's Note:**

> Specularmente a Holy Shower, Crowley being Crowley, people.  
> Grazie alla Eli per il prompt carinerrimo "Spegni quella radio, Crowley! Non ne posso più di ascoltare i Queen!" <3


End file.
